


Lady Bountiful

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter Sunday at the village church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Bountiful

The Village Church on Easter Sunday was suitably joyful. The sanctuary was filled with flowers, brought from the Manor and the Hall, and after the restraints of Lent and Holy Week, the village children were nearly bursting from their skins in the knowledge of the chocolate and other forms of fun that awaited them that afternoon.

When the service had been sung, the readings read, the processional concluded and the grown ups had given Easter greetings to all and sundry, Lady Marchwood mounted the steps at the entrance to the church. Immediately she was surrounded by small, eager children, and she smiled down at them from her height, before including their parents in her happy gaze.

'I hope you're all prepared to adjourn to the Manor grounds as usual,' she said, her voice carrying across the congregants. 'My children and Lady Quellyn's girls have had a marvelous time hiding eggs for you all, and as we've no intention of hunting them all out ourselves, we hope that you'll come and assist us. Will you, children?' she finished. The yells of delight she received in response made her clap her hands over her ears in mock horror. But Lady Marchwood, like all the other grown ups, was smiling as the children dispersed to beg their parents to take them to the Manor for the traditional end to the Easter festivities.


End file.
